His Angel
by Athenesic
Summary: The first time he met her, she enthralled him. Through their friendship, he grew to love her. Now in adulthood, will he be able to capture his angel?
1. Courtyard Blunder

-wWw-

The first time he met her was in the school courtyard his freshman year. She had been sitting underneath a large oak tree, her nose stuck in a book. Perhaps it was because it was the first day or school or it could have been that he was thinking about his summer project, but whatever it was; it prevented him from seeing her. Down he went in a flurry of papers and limbs as he tripped over her. She let out a small squeak as he landed on top of her, their noses almost touching. Wide blue eyes stared into sun kissed orbs and she asked, "Could you please get off of me?" With an apology, he swiftly got off of her and began assembling his papers.

"I'm sorry I tripped over you. I was – thinking and I didn't see you sitting there and –"

"Hey, it's fine," the girls said, handing him the last stack of papers, "the first apology was fine. Thank you for apologizing, though, not many people do."

"You mean people do this regularly?" he asked incredulously.

She nodded, her deep ebony locks falling over her shoulder as she did so, "Yup."

Putting his hand out he said, "Sesshomaru Taisho."

She shook it with a smile and replied, "Kagome Higurashi; it's a pleasure to meet you." He noticed that her eyes lit up when she smiled and he gave a small hesitant smile of his own.

-wWw-

**Words: 240**

**This story is at first told in short snippets and then gradually gets longer. The first few chapters are of them in high school and then they go into adulthood and that's where the fun starts. ;)**

**I know I shouldn't be writing another story until I finish my other three, but I just couldn't resist. My muse was screaming in my ear to write this and so I did. Don't worry; I'll try not to let this get in the way of my other stories.**


	2. Makeup, Fashion and Boys

-wWw-

He sat alone during lunch. What friends he used to have he had moved away from and he hadn't really bonded with anyone, so he picked a table and sat down. Just as he opened a book and began reading, someone else sat at the table. Looking up from his book, he noticed that it was Kagome, the girl from the courtyard.

"Hey," she said, smiling at him. Tilting her head so that she could read the title she said, "That's a great book; I love the Obsidian Trilogy."

"You read fantasy novels?" brows knitted together; girls weren't supposed to read fantasy novels, were they? They were supposed to be interested in makeup, fashion and boys.

She laughed, a light tinkling sound, "I read anything, really; but I love fantasy novels."

"But you're a girl," he argued.

"What's that supposed to mean? A girl can read books, can't she?" she asked with a mock glare at him.

"Girls are supposed to like makeup and stuff like that." A black eyebrow rose and she tilted her head to look at him, then she smiled and shook her head.

"You're funny," she said. Then she asked, "So where did you move from?"

"Osaka," was the reply.

"Osaka, huh? Well, you'll like it here, I assure you." And that's when he realized that moving to Tokyo wasn't so bad after all.

-wWw-

**Words: 228**

**I do not own the Obsidian Trilogy. All rights reserved to Mercedes Lackey and James Mallory.**


	3. What Could This Be?

-wWw-

*Two years later*

He heard the light tinkle of bells that was her laugh and turned to see her walking with her friends, a smile on her beautiful face. Her blue eyes twinkled and her hair fell about her form in enticing waves of black. His breath hitched in his throat and his heart began to thump wildly; her beauty catching him off guard. She'd always intrigued him from that first day of meeting her, but never had he seen her in this light. He was constantly around her; how hadn't he noticed how lovely she was until now?

He desperately tried to avert his eyes but he was unable to make any part of his body move. He just stared at her, taking in all of her beauty. He watched as she said good bye to her friends and make her way towards him, giving him a dazzling smile.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru," she said, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Blinking, as if coming out of a trance, he smiled at her.

"Good morning, Kagome," he replied, falling in step beside her. He could sense her beside him and he suddenly felt the need to hold her. He was surprised by his thoughts, and pushed them aside. He wanted to analyze them later when he was alone. As the bell rang, they parted in silence to walk to their prospective classes, her with her studies on her mind, and him with her on his mind.

-wWw-

**Words: 248**

**For those of you who don't know, this is two years after meeting her, which means they are in their junior year. Sesshomaru has just discovered these feelings and doesn't know what to do with them. Until next time! :)**


End file.
